


Belongings

by Anonymous



Category: Block B
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love lines as leashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belongings

Kyung wakes up at six in the morning. He’s face down into a pillow and when he rolls over, Jiho is already awake, sitting up cross legged and texting with that laser focus only he can muster.

He stretches his arms over himself, then stretches his whole body onto Jiho’s lap.

“Morning.”

Kyung has to cough to get rid of the grit in his voice.

Jiho hums back at him and Kyung settles himself better, rests his forehead against the edge of Jiho’s belly,twists himself to lie comfortably in his lap.  
He’s falling back into sleep when his whole body shifts. His head knocks against the mattress. He opens his eyes and Jiho is standing, pulling on yesterday’s jeans and sporting a beanie.

“I have to go work, see you later in the studio?”

Kyung slides to the spot where Jiho was a moment ago, soaks up the warmth and smell of him.

“Brush your teeth, don’t be gross.”

“Did it before you woke up.”

Jiho checks his phone as he walks from the closet across the bedroom. He’s smiling. Kyung watches and says nothing. Jiho laughs under his breath, types something out. Kyung drops his head back down to a pillow and stares at the curve of his mouth.

“Where you going?”

“Have to meet up with some people from Amoeba. You coming to the studio tonight?”

Kyung splays his legs out and wiggles his toes, to shake off the sleepiness.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll text you when I’m free.”

Jiho waves a hand over his shoulder, then he’s gone through the front door.

-

“Favorite food, best meal.”

It’s a picture of some sort of gourmet burger on Jiho's Instagram. Kyung takes a long sip of his banana milk. Since when has Jiho’s favorite food been anything but sushi and noodles?

He chews on the straw in his mouth.

At least he’s eating, he thinks.

The Problematic Men shooting starts up. Kyung puts his phone down.

-

Jiho isn’t back. It’s the middle of the night and Kyung knows he’s out with someone, somewhere, and chances are fans on twitter will have a better clue than he does. He shouldn't be so bothered, he knows. Except this feels like the millionth time this has happened in the last year. And two weeks ago Jiho cracked an inside joke that Kyung _wasn't_ in on. They're growing more and more independent every day, and Kyung fucking hates it. If their veins aren't tangled together at all times, he starts to lose his head.

He's pacing the kitchen, toes cold from the white tile. Against his better judgment, and very in line with his personality, he turns on his phone and looks for Jiho.

He’s out with the Buckwild crew.

Kyung didn’t even need to look for fan accounts. Jiho had it up on his Instagram for the world to see. He’s smiling. Kyung chucks his phone to the bed.

When he makes his way down the sidewalk with his hood up and his hands in his pockets, he feels like he’s sixteen, not twenty-three.

This is bullshit.

This is missing Jiho from overseas, except he’s one cab ride away and the most distant he’s ever been.

This is not knowing how to read Jiho, not knowing how to touch him, how to talk to him. This is missing out on all the little things Jiho picked up in Japan. This is years ago, when he had to explain the name “Zico” to him.

They’re twenty three and it’s been years since their first kiss. Kyung feels like he’ll never outgrow Jiho. You can't outgrow your heart. Maybe Jiho is outgrowing him.

-

Over take out dinner, Jiho asks “What’s up with you, man?” His mouth is full of noodles and Kyung cringes.

It’s not that they typically use saccharine nicknames with each other, but this hurts a little for reasons Kyung can’t find. Maybe this time would’ve been a good opportunity for Jiho to call him “babe”.

He shrugs.

“Nothing’s up.” He can hear the barely veiled hurt in his own voice.

Jiho settles his sharp cat eyes on his face. Kyung smiles, half assed, before shoving sweet and sour chicken into his mouth.

“Alright, whatever.”

-

He knows it’s fucked up, but he almost wants to bait Jiho. Get him riled up so that they can have a stupid fight in the studio, one that will make the people outside the door uncomfortable. Maybe he’ll feel something good when Jiho asks what the fuck he was doing with that guy. Where the fuck was he last night? What the fuck, Kyung.

He wants Jiho to grow furious so he can get angry right back, have the right to throw insults and half shouts into his face and when Jiho leaves and slams the door, Kyung will know it’s because Jiho loves him so much that the thought alone of Kyung being somewhere without him, with someone he doesn't know, drives him crazy. Kyung is getting itchy with jealousy. Maybe reassurances won’t satisfy him the way Jiho getting upset will.

It’s ten at night in Seoul, and Kyung and Jiho haven’t stepped out of the studio in hours. Kyung gets up from his desk, stretches, and grabs his coat.

“Make sure to eat.”

Jiho turns in his swivel chair, eyes red rimmed and cheeks pale with exhaustion.

“You’re not bringing dinner?”

Kyung fits his arms through the coat sleeves. Of course Jiho expects Kyung to always be there, keeping him company, feeding him.

“Going out. Need a break from work.”

“Oh, okay.”

He spins his pen in his hands and turns back around to face his laptop.

Kyung puts his hand on the back of the chair and leans over Jiho’s shoulder.

“Don’t wait up for me.”

Jiho turns his head and kisses him on the mouth, dry and firm. His breath floods over Kyung’s skin. Kyung thinks he loves him so much he could just hate himself for it.

At the hole in the wall restaurant, Kyung meets up with people he’s not particularly close to. He makes sure to take pictures of their table covered in soju bottles.

When he comes back, Jiho is bent onto his desk, dead asleep.

-

Sometimes he forgets why he’s doing this, until he remembers Jiho, and just the name in his head makes his heart ache. He thinks of declined phonecalls, the late nights at the studio, the smoke and perfume scent of a nightclub sticking to Jiho’s skin.

He’s not even sure who he’s jealous of. Maybe just the whole world, for getting to have Jiho in this way.

He feels ugly when he hears mention of his friends.

His skin turns hot when he ignores Jiho's calls and the next time they see each other Jiho ignores him. Jiho has no clue he's telling him how special he is.

It’s manipulative, but it’s what Kyung is good at.

They’ve always been a little like this. Friends and foes, lovers and enemies. The push-pull is just part of them as a unit. If it means hurting each other, that’s just how it is.

Jiho never takes much note of Kyung being close with women, which is ridiculous, since the both of them have interest in women as well. He supposes it’s something to do with Jiho’s pride, and that’s why he only gets upset if Kyung is too close to a man.

Not viewing women as a possible landing spot for Kyung’s hunger and affection is cocky. But Kyung rolls with it, makes sure to press up against men in the club instead of women, because he knows just how to get to him.

Or he would, if Jiho were even looking at him.

He’s seated on Ugly Duck’s lap.

Someone says something funny to him and Kyung laughs, genuinely, lips pulled back and eyes small. In the back of his head he thinks about Jiho’s foot pressed up against another man’s calf, cozy in his lap.

He trusts Jiho. But he wants to be the one Jiho is always closest to, the one he’s most comfortable with. He wants to be his favorite still, because Jiho has always been and always will be Kyung’s favorite.

Kyung shoots a joke back and everyone in the booth cracks up.

Jiho slides right onto his lap.

“Kyunggie.”

Kyung has to set his drink down and put a hand to Jiho’s waist to keep him from swaying.

“Jiho, you’re too heavy! Get up.”

Jiho grins right into his face and Kyung grins back, because Jiho is crushing his thighs and his breath stinks and he’s looking at Kyung like no one else is in the room.

Jiho gets up to sit in the spot next to Kyung. He tugs on Kyung’s hand.

“Okay, okay.”

Everyone in the booth chuckles when Kyung pats Jiho’s head before sitting on his lap.

Arms slide around Kyung’s waist and tug him back a little too tight, a little too close.

A head settles on Kyung’s shoulder.

“Kyunggie!” He’s using his aegyo voice, again.

Kyung does his best to mimic it.

“Yes, Ji-co?”

“I love you,” He whines, mumbling into the skin of Kyung’s neck.

-

They get into an argument one day in October because Kyung isn't picking up his phone, and spending so much time with people Jiho doesn't know, all this other nonsense. All little tiny things that Kyung has built up, structured into a house of cards until one final straw breaks Jiho's temper entirely.

-

Jiho and the producing assistant are already outside the recording booth when Kyung gets there, early like always. He shuts the door and shuffles over, beckoned with a wave of Jiho’s hand.

“This is the Dean track I’m working on.”

Kyung splutters.

“You’re featuring on a Dean track?”

Jiho flashes him a smile.

“Yeah, I thought you knew.”

He wants to snap back that he can’t have known, since Jiho doesn’t seem to tell him anything anymore.

“I didn’t.”

Over the music, Jiho says that the track is dropping in November. He has to film his part for the music video soon.

Kyung nods his head along to the beat.

“He’ll be producing a song for our album.”

He’d never told him that, either. Not that Kyung was even a producing member of Block B, of course.

Jiho’s rapping about fucking a girl. He says he’ll come pick her up in his car. Says it’s sexy that they both smell of other people.  
Kyung counts the months between Block B’s last comeback and now.

He avoids Jiho now out of genuine anger. He wishes it was a ploy.

-

He comes over on a Wednesday, the least convenient day for their schedules, and they start yelling almost immediately after he walks through Kyung's door. They don't have the time for this, they need sleep, they have work. They don't care.

Jiho slams his hand on a countertop and Kyung tells him to fuck off.

When Kyung turns to walk away, Jiho follows, marching through the kitchen to the living room to the bedroom. 

"Jiho, get out of my apartment."

"Bullshit, this is our place!"

Kyung is grinding his teeth so hard they could very well turn to dust. Their place. It's been two and a half months since Jiho came over, Kyung had kept track.

He breathes in, traces his eyes over the moonlight, over the blinking digital clock, counts to ten.

Jiho inches closer, opens his mouth after a moment of hesitation.

"Why are you avoiding me? I don't even know who I am when you're not around."

Kyung freezes in front of the bedroom TV, and Jiho moves in quick, touches their tongues against each other, runs his hands through Kyung's hair. He pulls back, just barely, nose still touching Kyung's.

"I'm sorry."

Kyung isn't sure if Jiho even knows what he did wrong. Kyung isn't even sure if Jiho ever did anything wrong in the first place, really.

He takes Jiho's kisses into his mouth like wine, eats him up like there isn't enough of him to last.

-

Jiho’s hands span his waist. He mouths at Kyung’s throat, open kisses up to his jaw, and he drags his teeth along the skin of his cheek. They both laugh through the wet sounds of his mouth, giggling like it’s something secret.

Now Kyung feels twenty, and everything is lovely. This is home. Jiho’s lap, his warm mouth, his fingers inside him.

His own fingers around Jiho’s throat.

But he’s older, more beautiful, and more serious in some ways. He’s handsome, round eyed and red lipped. When he lies back onto the bed, Jiho’s eyes go from his fluttering chest to the inside of his splayed thighs.

Kyung takes in the sight of his skin. The portrait on his chest that he’s trained himself to ignore during sex. The flowers on his arms and a soft lean belly. Broad shoulders, perfect for biting. A throat still blotched red from the squeeze of Kyung’s hands.

Jiho’s lips are chapped and Kyung wants to smooth them over with his tongue.

He shifts his hips to settle himself better and Jiho takes the chance to run two thick fingers up along the inside of a pale thigh. Kyung breathes out and runs his fingers along Jiho’s side, up to his underarm.

Jiho jumps. Kyung laughs so hard the mattress shivers.

The sheets knot at their feet when Jiho launches himself at Kyung, yelling “Ya!”, eyes wide.

Somewhere in between the laughs and roughhousing Jiho manages to find himself knuckle deep in Kyung again, finishing what he started five minutes ago. Kyung stays on top, so he can keep Jiho right there. Between his legs, close, his.

They both look ugly when they come, and it’s sexy and hilarious. They always laugh the most when they’re together, Jiho thinks.

He's lying down and letting the sweat on his skin dry. Kyung is sitting up, yawning. Jiho scratches at his belly and looks at him. This moment is so tender with laughter, Jiho can't keep his chest from bursting. He wants to weave his skin with Kyung's again.

“I miss you, Kyung.”

Kyung's shoulder's lift up. His eyes are trained on the window and Jiho's eyes are trained on the profile of his face.

“Then don’t leave.”

“I’m right here.”

The silence stretches out until Jiho feels minutes between his heart beats.

“Yeah you’re here. So we could sleep with each other, but you’ll go in the morning, right? You’ll have a good laugh with the new people in your life, and come back to me when you’re horny.”

A sharp inhale cuts through the darkness. If Jiho could snatch back the minutes just before this conversation, he would.

“Stop.”

“It’s like I’m some old part of your life.”

“Kyung, stop talking.”

“I don’t know you anymore? Not like they do.”

“Listen,”

“And I’d give anything to be them. I miss being your best friend.”

Jiho’s hands curl into fists. He pulls the sheets over to cover himself. Kyung sighs. He’s still naked.

“It’s not the same. I don’t like giving you everything and getting nothing. You left me behind.”

“I don’t want to break up.”

Kyung shifts his gaze over to Jiho’s face. He blinks, slowly.

“I never said that.”

He lies down and stares up at the ceiling. Jiho stares at him. Kyung wraps one hand around Jiho’s wrist.

“I don’t care if it hurts, I’ll always keep you. Even if it kills me.”

“Me too. It would feel like dying without you.”

Kyung thinks he might believe him, like he used to.

"I mean it, Kyung."

“God, I hate myself right now.”

Jiho kisses his cheek, stamps pecks to his nose and down to his mouth. He nearly kisses Kyung’s teeth when he starts to smile. His cheeks are damp.

Jiho presses his nose against Kyung’s wet cheek while Kyung chuckles.

“I should make my next solo about fucking someone else.”

“You’re not funny.”

Kyung smiles so wide his ears perk up and he has to roll over to laugh. He covers his face and gasps for air.

Jiho’s such a hypocrite, he thinks.

It felt so good, sensing the flash of anger radiating off him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ ficanon!


End file.
